


Birds of a Feather

by The_Snow_Ninja



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mythology
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Trauma, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snow_Ninja/pseuds/The_Snow_Ninja
Summary: I've rated this as graphic violence but I'm not actually sure if it is. There are mentions of violence, trauma, abuse, and blood but not in graphic detail. If I have rated this wrong, please notify me and I will change it straight away. Thank you. Also, this is an Ethan/Benji story so if you don't like, please don't read.I've never done a mission impossible story before so I'm not really sure how to summaries this, but here it goes.Have you ever wondered how different the IMF films would be if the characters where mythical creatures? Well, here is the story for you! (Probably lol)Since joining the IMF Benji has opened up to his close friends/team but there is something he won’t tell anyone, but when given a mission that sounds simple enough, find a secret weapon and destroy it and everything retaining to it. Well, missions are never simple for Ethan and his team, Benji's secret maybe revealed.





	1. New Mission

Since joining the IMF, Benji has opened up to his team who he considered to be close friends, they all know quite a lot about him now. They know that his family still live in London and that his family only consisted of his twin brother. However, Benji had a certain closeness to Ethan, he knew more about Benji then most and Benji kept telling himself it wasn’t because of his massive crush on Ethan, or at least not entirely; Benji considered Ethan to be his best friend, and because he could never bring himself to confess his feelings he would try and fail to see him as that of a brother. Benji had opened up to him about his family, and what happened. Benji had told him about how his mother died when he was six, how he and his brother where identical right up until the age of fourteen; at which age their eyes went from grey to blue although his brother’s left eye was green, they both had mouse brown hair until fourteen too; after that Benji’s went ginger and his brother whose name was Samuel turned black. If it wasn’t for these features they’d look exactly the same, well apart from the fact that their body structure was a tad bit different, Samuel was always more athletic than Benji. Benji had also told him that his brother got married to a lovely female lycanthrope named Elizabeth or Lizzy for short at the age of twenty-one, and then they had a daughter named Amelia a few months later who still come over as often as they can to visit him or vice-a-versa, especially after Samuels 26th birthday when he died in the field which wasn’t long after Benji joined the IMF, causing Benji to blame himself for the longest time, thinking he was at fault for his brother’s death, after all they’d always worked together before Benji transferred.

There was something Benji hadn’t disclosed to anyone other than his brother. The one lie he wished was true. The lie was supposed to help him fit into this world, but it didn’t, it only made things worse, but nowhere near as bad as what the truth would cause. You see, in this world, mythical creatures’ rule. Ilsa is an owl/cat griffin; wise but crafty, Luthor is a Satyr; a creature of protection, Brandt is a Centaur; a creature of war, and Ethan is a Werewolf; a creature of loyalty and leadership as are others who use the wolf properly. Benji on the other hand, was the first human to be born amongst a world of creatures in over a million years. The last human ever seen was over a million years ago when the mythical creatures started coming into the light and humans started dying out. The last human ever seen according to legend was a young female with dark brown hair. So, you can imagine that Benji got bullied severely for this fact, but the truth is, he wasn’t human, but he wished he was.

From birth Benji has had to hide what he is from the world, with only his brother to help him. Benji never spoke of his father, or how he and his brother where on the streets at the age of eight and taken to an orphanage at fifteen, or how that’s where they stayed till they were eighteen which is when they had to find a place of their own and move out. From then on, it was just the two of them, that is until Samuel died in the field and Benji had never spoken a word to anyone about who or what he really is since. Not even to his sister-in-law or niece know what he is, and that’s how he plans on keeping it. However, things don’t always go the way you want them too. Things are about to get very difficult for Benjamin Dunn.

The team get pulled into Hunley’s old office ready to receive their next mission from their new secretary Albert and once again, save the world from whatever threat is endangering it. “Thank you all for coming in so quickly, I understand that you all are supposed to be having some time off after your last mission with Lane, but there isn’t a better team that comes more recommended then you.” Albert apologised sincerely but was serious about his reasoning of bringing them in. They all nodded in understanding to which they were told they could take a seat. Ethan and Benji took the two seats right in front of Albert’s desk, whereas Luther and Brandt took the two behind them. “Okay, it would appear that despite Lane being put away once and for all, the syndicate are still roaming around. We kept close tabs on them and managed to get word of a secret weapon before they went off our radar.” Albert explained critically, as he passed them photos of some syndicate members before they went under.

“What do we know about the weapon?” Questioned Ethan as he passed the photos to Will and to Luther.

“They are calling it Dragon, and that they are keeping it in a disclosed location only the higher ups of the syndicate know about. All we know is a ruff location, but not its exact coordinates.” Albert informed them.

“Where are they keeping it?” Will asked as he was looking at the photos.

“London.” Albert answered to which Benji looked at him in shock which Ethan didn’t miss. He assumed it was because of what happened the last time they were in London, and possibly because his only remaining family were there, which meant that this would be a bit more personal for Benji. However, Ethan also noticed a glimpse of fear cross Benji’s eyes, almost like his worse fears had just been realised. “I’m afraid that’s as much as we know.” Albert finished before they could ask any more questions about the mission. “This mission should be kept in complete confidentiality. For this mission, Hunt you shall lead.” To which Ethan nodded assertively, indicating his understanding. “Alongside Mister Dunn.” He finished.

“What?!” Benji squeaked, but he was too shocked to really think about his out of character reaction.

“Benjamin Dunn, it is our understanding that you have lived in London most of your youth. In fact, according to our records, you didn’t move to America till after the IMF came into contact with you about working for us. We are aware of your last mission in London and how you must feel about going back, but we do not have anyone else who knows London quite like you Mister Dunn.” Albert sympathised with Benji, and seemed to understand Benji’s hesitance, but he also knew what was best for the mission, for the world. He looked away from Benji and at the whole team. “Your mission, should you choose to except it, is to find this secret weapon and destroy it. Alongside anything that retains to it.” Albert stated to the team.

At this, Ethan glanced behind him at Luther and Will who nod their approval. “I except.” Ethan answered simply with a firm nod.

Albert looked over at Benji. Since they were both leading, they both needed to state their acceptance of the mission. After a moment of silence Albert decided that he should probably nudge the uncharacteristically quite agent. “Mister Dunn?”

Benji’s head jerked up at the sound of his name, seaming to not realise he hadn’t given a response. Benji looked at his team then back at Albert, his breathing becoming faster and heavier, not going unnoticed by anyone in the room. Ethan placed a reassuring hand to Benji’s shoulder as an attempt to calm his friend, but it only causes Benji to jump out of his seat. “I’m sorry!” He whispered with alarm, his breathing becoming more erratic. “I can’t.” He stated before leaving the room, Albert sending the team out to check on him.

They ran out after him, catching him in an empty hallway, trying and failing to calm his breathing. When Benji realises he’s not alone he panics and starts chanting the words “I’m sorry.” Over and over again in a decibel just above a whisper.

“He’s having a panic attack.” Luthor observed. “If we don’t calm his breathing he’ll pass out.”

“What do we do.” Ethan asked frantically as Benji’s body started to tremble and as his chants started to waver and his breathing became more frantic and laboured.  
“I hope this works.” Brandt states just before running up to Benji and pulling him into a hug.

Benji gasped as his body crumbled slightly and they made their way to the floor and Brandt quietly whispered “It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything is going to be alright.” As Benji’s breathing started to calm, his vision started to clear, and he was able to take in his surroundings and see where he was, and who he was with. He gripped Will and apologised quietly to him, pulling away and smiled slightly before standing with his help.

“Benji what the hell was that?! You never told me that what happened in London affected you that much!” Ethan stopped there despite the fact that he wanted to say more, he doesn’t really know why. Maybe for an answer from Benji, some kind of clarification on Ethan’s assumption but he didn’t, he just looked away. “I’m going to ask Albert to take you off this mission.” Ethan affirmed as he was about to walk away.

“Don’t you dare Ethan Hunt!” A strong voice bellowed through the empty halls like the voice of a higher power. Like it came from those of the gods. Ethan turned around quicker then he’d like to admit and what he came to find was definitely not what he was expecting. Benji stood there with a powerful expression, not anger, sadness or even betrayal but that of determination and strength. “This has got nothing to do with the fact that I got captured and had a bomb strapped to my chest while Lane forced me to say everything that came out of my mouth while you sat across from me trying to buy my life!” Benji smock calmly but it still shook slightly, more from the sheer will of wanting to be stronger; not for Ethan but for himself. “It never has! If this was the mission you brought me in on when we first met Lane, if I felt what I am currently feeling, I would have thrown those opera tickets away and never went!!” Benji exclaimed as he walked towards Ethan, not in a threatening way, but he was making a point, they just weren’t sure what point. “You may see me as a weak human who needs to be sheltered and protected! But I am more then what you think I am! I am most certainly more than a simple human!” Benji realised his mistake as he looked away from Ethan, not able to look into the soft eyes of the man he loved. “I am a field agent.” He stated as he forced himself to look back up at Ethan. “I earnt that role! ME! Little human Benji, earnt that role! More than that, I am your friend! You are all my friends, and you are my team, and even if this mission winds up killing me……..” the pause was a beat too long for Ethan’s liking, almost like Benji was telling him something. “God damn it, I’m going! Because you. Need. Me!”

As if the world could hear his speech, Albert came along, clearly looking for them and once he spots them he comes over. “Mister Dunn, are you alri-”

“I except the mission.” Benji interrupted with assertiveness. Albert seeing the determination and sheer will, nodded his head.

“Very well, you leave tonight. Good luck on your mission men.” And this is just the start to most certainly, the greatest story the world will never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please like, comment and enjoy!!!!!


	2. Little Human Benji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rated this as graphic violence but I'm not actually sure if it is. There are mentions of violence, trauma, abuse, and blood but not in graphic detail. If I have rated this wrong, please notify me and I will change it straight away. Thank you. Also, this is an Ethan/Benji story so if you don't like, please don't read.
> 
> I've never done a mission impossible story before so I'm not really sure how to summaries this, but here it goes.  
> Have you ever wondered how different the IMF films would be if the characters where mythical creatures? Well, here is the story for you! (Probably lol)
> 
> Since joining the IMF Benji has opened up to his close friends/team but there is something he won’t tell anyone, but when given a mission that sounds simple enough, find a secret weapon and destroy it and everything retaining to it. Well, missions are never simple for Ethan and his team, Benji's secret maybe revealed.

As Benji walked away to pack for the mission, Ethan watched in sorrow, he knew that Benji was upset and that somehow, he caused it. He just didn’t know what to do. He realises now that perhaps he acted a bit rash, but all he wanted, all he ever wanted was to protect Benji. He is not sure when exactly he developed feelings for the British agent, but he knows it does not matter, what matters is that Benji made his way into Ethan’s heart, that Benji has stolen his heart from him and he never wants it back, all he wants, all he can ask for is that Benji gives his heart in return. However, no matter how much Ethan wants to say all that, he can never bring himself to, perhaps out of fear that it would destroy their friendship. It’s been a lifetime since Ethan has felt something like this. Ethan will always love Julia, she will always hold a special place in his heart, but what he had with Benji, what he felt for him was something…far more. The wolf in Ethan longed to be near Benji, missed him even when he was right in front of him, longing for his touch even when they were touching, prayed for his voice and his smile even when they were joking. He was far more protective of Benji than he’s ever been for anyone, Benji is something…different, something…special. Ethan just isn’t sure why.

Ethan looked behind him to Luther and Brandt who held apologetic smiles on their faces. “You should go after him.” Luther smiled, knowing him better than anyone. Well...maybe Benji knew him better now but Luther still held a very strong second place.

“Are you sure?” Ethan asked, knowing that he would go even if they said it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Yeah, you probably should. Going to London’s really seemed like it struck a nerve with Benji, maybe it’s best to make sure he’s okay to go. Just try and be a bit more gentle about it ay.” Brandt said with a cocky smile trying to lighten the mood with a joke, although it worked slightly it would never work quite as well as when Benji did it. He just had this…way of making everything better, of making the world seem brighter even in its darkest of moments. It was just Benji’s quality.

Ethan tried to smile at the joke, but to be honest it just made him feel guilty, he knew he needed to apologise and make things right for both of them. He needed Benji to know that he was only doing it because of how much he cares. Ethan takes off towards Benji’s apartment, waving to the rest of the team as it runs, honestly not caring that they knew he was aware of where Benji lived, or that he could get there on foot. To be fair, he was a werewolf, so the journey wasn’t really that long for him especially because he was running. He’s pretty sure if Benji hadn’t gotten the head start in a taxi know less, Ethan probably would have beat him there. Once Ethan made it to the apartment, he got in using the sales button. Too afraid to buzz for Benji, to afraid that he won’t let him in. He ran up the stairs, skipping two with each step meaning he got up there a lot faster than what he would have if his feet came into contact with each individual step, not even bothering to think about the lift and how long that would take him to get to Benji’s flat. No. He needed to get there as quick as possible and this was the fastest route. He made it to Benji’s door and lifted his hand ready to knock, the fears in his head swirling around telling him not to, he would only be met by anger, but he pushed them to a side ignoring their prods and pushing, then knocked on the door. Benji answered and seemed more than a little stunned to find Ethan standing there, but he didn’t look angry he looked…shy, embarrassed even. “Ethan!” He stated in surprise, but it was a week voice that left his mouth. “I’m actually glad you’re here. Do you want to come in?” Benji asked without missing a beat, almost like he could hear Ethan’s thoughts. One of Benji’s most amazing qualities, Ethan didn’t need to say a word to Benji because Benji always seemed to know what he wanted, what he needed, even without words.

“If that’s okay.” Ethan asked cautiously ducking his head down slightly but managed to put a shy smile on his face for the sake of Benji. Benji smiled softly back and stepped aside inviting him in, Ethan took this as his cue to walk inside Benji closing the door behind him softly as to not disturb his neighbours.

“Look…Benj-” Ethan started but he was unable to finish as Benji interrupted him.

“I’m so sorry Ethan.” Ethan looked up, honestly quite stunned. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one apologising? He was officially confused, and honestly a tad bit bewildered. “Ethan…I never meant to…to snap.” Benji’s hand started to tremble slightly, his breathing becoming a little bit uneven but not enough for Ethan to become concerned, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep an eye on it though. “You see… All my life I’ve been treated differently because I’m human. I’ve been discriminated against, I’ve been pushed, pulled, kicked, punched, threatened, I’ve had so much physical, emotional and honestly, I think spiritual abuse from creatures, just because of these differences. You have no idea how difficult…how agonisingly difficult it is for a human, the only human.” He emphasized ‘the only human’ with a broken chuckle, almost like he was adding it more out or realisation then fact. “To make it in a world full of creatures…I don’t mean to sound horrible or racist or put you in a category like ‘creatures’.” Benji air quoted the word creatures this time. “because you knew what people, people are defined with three main qualities…self-awareness, an ability to understand complex emotions, and the capacity for empathy which each and every one of you…each and every one of us have! And it’s not fair for me to put you in a category!…” Benji was starting to yell now, out of…desperation? Conviction? Ethan couldn’t tell for certain, but it kept him frozen in place. He noticed how Benji’s hands have started to shake, and how tears have started to escape his eyes. Was this all the years of emotion? Were these tears something that should have happened long ago but only now have been allowed their freedom. “It’s just hard not to when I’m shoved so harshly into mine. Everything you all expected of me has been wrong…even now, I’ve proven them all wrong! Because I got here despite everything they ever said…I made it! ME! And I want to continue making it! I want to keep on proving everyone wrong and I’m ashamed, because in that moment…” Benji takes a shuddered breath, tears streaking down his face knowing that he’s just babbling at this point, but everyone breaks someday. This was him officially breaking. “In that moment… I was trying to prove you wrong, because I thought you were shoving me back into that stereotype. It felt like you were calling me week, pathetic and nothing more than a…a useless human. I know in my heart you would never think of me like that and I am so…so sorry. Maybe you’re right, maybe…maybe I can’t go, maybe I shouldn’t go…but there’s a reason I was born onto this earth.” Ethan locked eyes with Benji, frozen by his words, moved by them, and utterly astonished by them. Benji had said in quick words that he’d been bullied in his past but never like this. Ethan had no idea to what extent Benji was bullied, had they really physically hurt him? Did one of his kind actually dare to lay a hand on him? Kind, honest, loyal Benji had gone through all of that, and he never knew and that made him feel so ashamed. “And I’ll be damned if I don’t find out why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please like, comment and enjoy!!!!!


	3. What Happened Ethan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rated this as graphic violence but I'm not actually sure if it is. There are mentions of violence, trauma, abuse, and blood but not in graphic detail. If I have rated this wrong, please notify me and I will change it straight away. Thank you. Also, this is an Ethan/Benji story so if you don't like, please don't read.
> 
> I've never done a mission impossible story before so I'm not really sure how to summaries this, but here it goes.  
> Have you ever wondered how different the IMF films would be if the characters where mythical creatures? Well, here is the story for you! (Probably lol)
> 
> Since joining the IMF Benji has opened up to his close friends/team but there is something he won’t tell anyone, but when given a mission that sounds simple enough, find a secret weapon and destroy it and everything retaining to it. Well, missions are never simple for Ethan and his team, Benji's secret maybe revealed.

The team took their seats on the plane to London. Brandt and Benji were sat next to each other just behind Luther and Ethan. What would have been funny if it wasn’t obvious that Benji and Ethan were deliberately not sitting next to each other, is that they both took the window seat. Once the plane was in the air, the pilot announced that the weather was clear and that they should be in London between 8 to 10 hours, giving plenty of time for Luthor and Brandt to find out what was going on with their two friends and find a way of helping. Once the seatbelt sign was turned off and the passengers were told they were free to walk around the cabin Benji put headphones in his ears and listened to some music, apparently it helped with his slight fear of flying. Luther looked back at Brandt to make sure that the coast was clear, Brandt put a finger up as a sign to give him a moment, then glanced over to Benji making sure to keep his head forward so Benji wouldn’t get suspicious. He saw Benji click something on his shuffle and turned the music up. Benji’s upgraded his headphones so that they wouldn’t leak as much because they had that problem with previous flights. They still leaked ever so slightly but it was barely noticeable, so Brandt had to listen carefully but once he confirmed a small leakage of music he knew that Benji wouldn't hear a word as long as they didn’t yell. So, Brandt taped Luther on the shoulder and once he looked round Brandt gave him the all clear.

“Hay Ethan, can I ask you something?” Luthor broke the silence, mentally slapping himself because that sounded normal.

“If it’s about my plans for the mission, honestly I don’t know what to tell you. The best I have is using the satellites and traffic cameras to try and find who were looking for and from there we’ll just have to-” Ethan tried to explain but was interrupted by Luthor.

“No, that’s not it Ethan. Believe me, I get that we’ve barley got anything to go with for this mission, but we’ll finger it out as a team. However, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Luthor explained in understanding.

“Sorry, it’s just this mission is stressing me out a little.” Ethan apologised as he pinched his nose with a sign, then looked at Luthor with a forced small smile. The kind he put on to try and encourage others when things seemed bleak. “So, if it’s not about the mission, what is it?” Ethan finished leaning back into his chair in an attempt to relax.

“What happened yesterday?” Luthor could see the argument form in Ethan’s eyes. “Don’t try Ethan. What happened between you and Benji yesterday, because you’ve both seemed distant today?” Luthor explained with a serious expression making Ethan’s smile fade.

Ethan looked down and away from Luthor, not able to face him. “I went over to his house in order to apologise but what I wasn’t expecting was for him to apologise.” Luthor arched a questioning eyebrow at Ethan, hardly believing it himself. “He…he confessed just how difficult it’s been for him as a human in our world…Luthor…a part of me wishes he never told me.” Luthor was astounded by this revelation. “He’s been through hell, and even though he didn’t go into any detail…I swear I could feel it…it was pure torture.” Luthor was astounded by Ethan’s words. It was like, for the first time ever, he saw and understood Benji’s need to prove his worth. “He also told me that he’s trying to prove his worth, but he doesn’t know how if he keeps being pushed into this category of ‘human’ we shove him into so harshly. All this pain, fear and sadness, Luthor…and I couldn’t even see it.” Ethan leans his head on the headrest behind him looking up to the aircon ventilation which was currently off.

“Ethan-” Luthor began, wanting to argue and tell Ethan it wasn’t his fault, but the single tear that ran down Ethan’s right cheek paralysed him to a halt.

“He told me he didn’t know why he was born to this world.” Ethan finished as he closed his eyes with a breath, wiping his wet cheek with the back of his left hand.

Luthor was struck for words, unable to find the right thing to say. “What…what did you say?” Luthor questioned hesitantly.

“What he needed to hear.” With that Ethan turned on his air-conditioning as his body temperature was always quite high due to his wolf counterpart, and then closed his eyes suddenly feeling exhausted. However, before he allowed himself to sleep, he thought back to what happened last night.

(Flashback Starts)

Benji takes a shuddered breath, tears streaking down his face. Ethan could tell he was babbling at this point, but everyone breaks someday. This was him officially breaking, and Ethan didn’t know how to help the man he loved as he crumbled to pieces. “In that moment… I was trying to prove you wrong, because I thought you were shoving me back into that stereotype. It felt like you were calling me week, pathetic and nothing more than a…a useless human. I know in my heart you would never think of me like that and I am so…so sorry. Maybe you’re right, maybe…maybe I can’t go, maybe I shouldn’t go…but there’s a reason I was born onto this earth.” Ethan locked eyes with Benji, frozen by his words, moved by them, and utterly astonished by them. Benji had said in quick words that he’d been bullied in his past but never like this. Ethan had no idea to what extent Benji was bullied, had they really physically hurt him? Did one of his kind actually dare to lay a hand on him? Kind, honest, loyal Benji had gone through all of that, and he never know and that made him feel so ashamed. “And I’ll be damned if I don’t find out why.” Benji finished with conviction, shaking with tears flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls. This was the bravest he’s ever seen Benji. It didn’t matter that he was shaking or crying, he was speaking the truth, he was speaking his mind and pitting Ethan in his place. Ethan couldn’t be more proud.

What happened next, shocked them both. Benji because he hadn’t expected the action, and Ethan because he couldn’t believe he’d actually managed to do it. Ethan had sprung into action and brought Benji into a tight, worm, inviting hug that tried to show the British agent just how much he was both wanted and needed. “I can’t give you the answer you want, or the answer you need, but I am glad you were born. You mean so much to me…” Ethan knew he should have stuck with that but couldn’t help the panic and overall need to backout. “to us.” Ethan regretted it the moment he said it, because he’d felt Benji relax slightly before Ethan changed his wording, but now he felt tense once again. “I..” Ethan stopped there, knowing that now wasn’t the right moment to say it, so instead he went with. “I care for you Benji. Your more than just a human to me.”

(End Flashback)

Ethan now realises more than ever, he should have done more, should have said something more meaningful. He should have told Benji that he’s glad that Benji had been born human as it made him who he is, it's what made him special, what made him strong. It was one of the many reason’s Ethan loved Benji. Out of all the creatures on this Earth, trying to be different and unique, Benji was those things and it was beautiful. There were tales of humans, how they were, what they had been like, many of the stories came from the humans that tried hunting them to extinction. The ones that were nice were said to only really care about themselves and their families. Benji wasn’t like those storied, he had a small family that he cared deeply for and looked after with affection and a promise of protection. However, that also went to everyone else, there were some humans who did that, but they did it for their own kind mostly, never for outsiders.

Yet, Benji was the only one of his kind, however he cared for and cherished the lives of creatures far from his kind. He cared for each and every life, even as far as Lane, Benji could never kill him, because despite the wrongs Lane had done, life mattered to Benji. Mercy was something Benji had abundance of. Ethan had never met a man or woman who could come face to face with someone who strapped a bomb to their chest and put a noose around their neck, and still be able to show mercy. To look into their eyes and not have the urge to want revenge, but also, not show the fear they buried deep down. Even Ethan himself had killed due to revenge and had wanted to on more occasions but managed to stop himself. Benji didn’t even need to try. Knocking someone unconscious and sending them away to an unknown location, never to roam free again was enough for him. Just knowing that justice had been served was enough. Although Benji had shot and killed people before, you could always see the regret in his eyes when the life was taken. Benji was truly, the most amazingly different, loyal, pure blooded creature Ethan had ever laid his eyes upon, and that’s why Ethan didn’t want him to go on the mission. Not because he didn’t believe in Benji, but because Benji was far too precious for Ethan to risk losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please like, comment and enjoy!!!!!


	4. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rated this as graphic violence but I'm not actually sure if it is. There are mentions of violence, trauma, abuse, and blood but not in graphic detail. If I have rated this wrong, please notify me and I will change it straight away. Thank you. Also, this is an Ethan/Benji story so if you don't like, please don't read.
> 
> I've never done a mission impossible story before so I'm not really sure how to summaries this, but here it goes.  
> Have you ever wondered how different the IMF films would be if the characters where mythical creatures? Well, here is the story for you! (Probably lol)
> 
> Since joining the IMF Benji has opened up to his close friends/team but there is something he won’t tell anyone, but when given a mission that sounds simple enough, find a secret weapon and destroy it and everything retaining to it. Well, missions are never simple for Ethan and his team, Benji's secret maybe revealed.

Hay, sorry for not updating. Life had been really hectic, but I hope to start updating again anything after the 20th of December. Which isn't far when you think about it. Obviously I won't be posting on Christmas, but I hope to have the next chapter out before then. However, in my absence of updating, I haven't been just sitting around (not saying you’re thinking this of cause) I have also been doing some side research for this story. Although I like to think my knowledge of mythical creatures is quite broad I still want to make this as accurate to Greek mythology as I can, with my own personal tweaks if I ether;  
A. can't find much  
or B. It doesn't really fit to the character properly, so I'd have to add my own flair.  
I don't know why Greek mythology specifically. I think it's most likely to do with the fact that I've done previous stuff elsewhere that was very much Latin based. Any hoo, while doing some research, I found this:

"Put simply, a satyr is Greek, and a faun is Roman. They both describe a humanoid that is half human and half goat. The upper half is human while the bottom half is goat. However, Wikipedia describes satyrs as more like horses while fauns are more like goats, but they both have two legs." I think this came from Wikipedia, but I'm note 100% sure, so just type Satyr and faun in google and it should be the first one that comes up, if you’re interested in looking more into it yourself.

In other words, If I'm to make my story Greek mythology based then Luthor would need to lose the goat legs and trade them in for a horse pair. However, I really like the goat thing, and I feel like the word Faun doesn't really suits Luther. So, to amend this, he is very much Greek, but if you were to look into his family tree, there is some Roman in there which explains the goat legs. There, fixed XD

Thanks for reading and sticking with me for this long :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please like, comment and enjoy!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please like, comment and enjoy!!!!!


End file.
